Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Binarization is the process of generating a binary image from an image. Binarization methods are often developed in order to interpret and binarize single images having specified content. Some binarization methods employ machine learning and predetermined databases to interpret and binarize image content, such as text. These methods learn and predict characteristics using models built using machine learning methods prior to binarizing an image.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.